Tão Ontem
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Vocês não precisavam de diamantes ou Paris para tornar isso eterno.


**_Tão ontem_**

---

Quando você o viu pela primeira vez pensou como aquele garoto era babaca.

E você fez questão de ignorá-lo porque você já tinha coisas demais na cabeça para se preocupar. Só que ele parecia pensar de modo diferente, porque quando ele começou a competir com você, você pensou "Porque não?".

E vocês acabaram se tornado amigos, porque o seu coração bateu mais rápido quando ele começou a usar o "nós", porque não era mais "eu" ou "ele", eram vocês.

Você não se sentia como se tivesse indo a um encontro as escuras, você sentia que o conhecia há séculos e não há meses só porque estudavam na mesma sala.

E você se lembra que vocês começaram a compartilhar tudo. E as pessoas começaram a te chamarem de "vocês" porque era quase tão comum ver vocês juntos quanto saber que a terra era em baixo e o céu era em cima.

Foi bom saber que sua mãe o adorou, mesmo sabendo que sua mãe adorava todo mundo, porque agora ele fazia parte da sua família e você fazia parte da família dele.

Além do que, Naruto ficou ao seu lado quando seus pais morreram e só sobrou Itachi como família, o que não era lá grande coisa.

Naruto aguentou seus acessos de raiva e entendia todos os seus "hums".

Vocês acabaram se tornando um bom time, pois você sabia que podia contar com ele. Você sabia que sempre podia correr para a casa de Naruto quando aquelas garotas tinham um ataque de fangirls.

Você começou a sentir ciúmes quando percebeu que as garotas começavam a paquerar Naruto e você nunca soube lidar bem com esse sentimento.

Você se sentiu tão bem quando ele não te deixou sozinho na sua primeira ressaca e aturou todos os seus xingamentos, que achou que seu coração ia sair pela boca.

Você quase descobriu como uma garota se sentia quando era pedida em casamento quando ele falou que vocês sempre iriam ser amigos.

E ele nunca falava nada, apesar de ficar emburrado, quando você simplesmente não queria ir ao Ichiraku Ramen e ele até ia com você até sua casa e ficava lá, esquecendo do maldito ramen.

Você o deixava ganhar no poker de tempos em tempos, porque você não era assim tão bom em _Guitar Hero_. E ele sempre lhe dava os melhores presentes.

Pensando bem, o melhor presente que Naruto já deu foi quando ele apareceu no meio da noite em sua casa gritando que ele não iria embora até você falar com ele. E você saiu e ele te puxou para um abraço, coisa que você não esperava, e agora você nem se lembra porque tinham brigado.

Vocês terminaram a escola e foram para a mesma faculdade, para o mesmo trabalho.

Ele resolveu se mudar e consegui te convencer a fazer o mesmo em questão de segundos.

Agora vocês moravam juntos, iam juntos para o trabalho, almoçavam juntos e jantavam juntos.

Mas isso parecia não ser o suficiente e você queria mais.

Ele conseguia te arrancar um sorriso logo de manhã e conhecia a sua falsidade, mas não te julgava por isso. E você conseguia deixar ele tímido e fazê-lo voltar ao normal em um piscar de olhos.

Você sabia que ele era um louco, hiperativo, sem-noção, viciado em ramen que não sabia cantar, dançar, cozinhar e tem uma estranha obsessão por laranja. E hey, quem está ligando?

Você nunca quis admitir, mais sentiu um alivio imenso quando Naruto chegou, largou a mala no sofá, falando que tinha terminado o noivado com a garota que ele achava que iria ficar o resto da vida.

Você se acostumou quando Naruto encostava a cabeça no seu ombro quando assistiam a um filme, quando ele te olhava sem motivo aparente e quando ele ficava vermelho de raiva sempre que você paquerava alguém.

E foi em uma noite que você percebeu que não era só você que queria algo a mais.

Em uma noite, quando voltavam para casa, Naruto colocou a mão na sua cocha e sorriu, como se ele soubesse o que você sempre quis o tempo todo, só que nunca percebeu.

Você descobriu que sexo podia ser mais do que isso. E descobriu o quanto você o amava. E o quanto ele te amava.

Mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que parecia ter sido um sonho.

Você acordou e deu um sorriso verdadeiro, quando o viu.

Ele estava tão perto que você podia tocá-lo. E você tocou.

E ele sorriu de olhos fechados.

Vocês não precisavam de diamantes ou Paris para tornar isso eterno.


End file.
